Power of Levitation (Laghima) - Udana control
thumb|400px' The power of levitation' or laghima in Sanskrit is one of the many siddhis (spiritual powers) described in the Vibhuti Pada (Book III) of the Yoga Sutras of Patanjali. Whenever I think of levitation, I’m somehow reminded of David Blaine and Criss Angel who are both famous for their ability to float in mid-air. But, of course, these guys are just entertainers – nothing more and nothing less. What I’m really interested in are the guys we almost never see on television. People referred to as yogis and shamans. In my opinion, these guys are the real deal when it comes to doing things that defy the known laws of physics - things such as levitation and all the rest of the siddhis discussed in this article series. “Udana-jayaj jala-panka-kantakadisv asanga utkrantis ca” 1. By mastery over Udana levitation and non-contact with water, mire, thorns etc. – I.K. Taimni, The Science Of Yoga 2. By mastering the flow of energy in the head and neck, one can walk through water, mud, thorns, and other obstacles without touching down, but rather floating over them. - Chip Hartranft, The Yoga-Sûtra of Patañjali: Sanskrit-English Translation & Glossary 3. Through mastery of the upward-life comes freedom from the dangers of water, morass, and thorny places, and the power of ascension is gained. – Charles Johnston, The Yoga Sutras Of Patanjali: The Book of the Spiritual Man The power of levitation can be attained by performing Samyama Meditation on the Throat Chakra. The Throat Chakra, also called Vishuddha, is the energy center in the subtle body associated in the physical body with the area of the throat. Its corresponding element is Ether or Space. Mastery over this element allows anyone to neutralize the gravitational pull of the Earth which is the main thing that keeps our feet on the ground. To better understand how this works, there are two other concepts that need to be studied: 1. Pranamaya Kosa – Levitation also involves mastery of Pranayama or “breath control.” In Pranayama, you will encounter the term Kosa or Kosha (the five coverings or sheaths of the Atman or Self). One of these sheaths is called Pranamaya Kosa and its main function is to support and energize the subtle body. The energy that flows within this sheath is channeled into five different winds called Pancha Vayus (prana, apana, samana, udana, vyana). One of these vayus is associated with levitation and it is called Udana Vayu. 2. Udana-Vayu - Udana is one of the five pranas which means "up-breath." Vayu means "wind or breath." In the Vedic tradition, Vayu is the Wind-God who is the master of life and inspirer of the breath or dynamic energy called the prana. Udana-Vayu is situated in the throat and it has a circular flow around the neck and head. It functions to “hold us up” and governs speech, self-expression and growth. By mastering the operation of Udana Vayu, chiefly connected with vertical motion, you can make your body essentially impervious to external influences, including the presence of gravity. Note: To better understand how Indian yogis and other masters of ancient wisdom attain the power of levitation (laghima) and to see the full list of spiritual powers described in the Yoga Sutras, please refer to my main article: Spiritual Power: The Secret Natural Abilities Of Man. http://likeanangel.yolasite.com/the-power-of-levitation---laghima.php